CHANTAJE
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. yang Jongin lakukan hanyalah memandang seseorang yang sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik. Jongin menggigit bibirnya melihat booty kekasihnya bergerak gerak, terlihat begitu menggoda dimatanya. Mohon Reviewnya.


CHANTAJE

.

KaiHun

.

Rated M krn aku tau kalian pervert semua hahaha

.

Enjoy

.

Suara dentum musik memenuhi ruangan, Jongin mengernyit, ia membuka satu matanya, tangannya mengambil jam dan melihat waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi.

 _ _Eugh, apa yg dilakukan Hyun hyung pagi pagi seperti ini menyalakan musik sekencang ini__. batin Jongin.

" Hyung, tolong kecilkan volume musiknya. Aku masih ingin tidur. " teriak Jongin.

Jongin menunggu beberapa saat tapi alunan suara Shakira masih terdengar nyaring di telinganya. Dengan kasar Jongin menyibak selimutnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya, membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar.

" Hyung, kecilka..."

Jongin begitu terkejut saat mengetahui pelaku yg mendengarkan musik dengan volume keras. Tadinya ia ingin marah, tapi sekarang yang ia lakukan hanyalah memandang seseorang yang sedang menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikuti irama musik.

" Sehun? "

Jongin menggigit bibirnya melihat booty kekasihnya bergerak gerak, terlihat begitu menggoda dimatanya.

Sehun yang mengetahui Jongin sedang memperhatikannya, semakin meliukkan pinggulnya. Satu tangannya mulai meremas remas dadanya, memanjakan putingnya dari balik kaos yg ia kenakan. Tangannya yg lain mulai membuka kancing celananya.

Jongin meremas kejantanannya yg mulai menegang. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada daun pintu. Pandangan matanya tidak pernah beralih sedikitpun dari keseksian tubuh Sehun.

 _ _T__ _ _ú__ _ _eres puro, puro chantaje__

 _ _Puro, puro chantaje__

 _ _Siempre es a tu manera__

 _ _Yo te quiero aunque no quieras__

 _ _T__ _ _ú__ _ _eres puro, puro chantaje__

 _ _Puro, puro chantaje__

 _ _Vas libre como el aire__

 _ _No soy de ti ni de nadie__

 _ _Como t__ _ _ú__ _ _me tientas cuando t__ _ _ú__ _ _te mueves__

 _ _Ese movimiento…__

Terdengar suara Shakira mengalun mengiringi gerakan tubuh Sehun yang semakin menggoda. Ia meliukkan tubuhnya, melebarkan kedua kakinya yang panjang membuat Jongin bisa melihat tonjolan dibalik jeans yang dikenakan Sehun.

Sehun melepas kaos dari tubuhnya dengan cepat, melemparnya ke sembarang arah tapi saat melepas jeans nya, ia menggerakkan pinggulnya memutar, ujung jari jemarinya menurunkan jeans dengan lambat. ia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan menggoda. Tatapannya menelusuri tubuh Jongin yang hanya terbalut celana piyama, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat pandangannya terfokus pada ABS cokelat kekasihnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Jongin, menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memperlihatkan bootynya yang sudah tak terbalut celana, ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Jongin lalu menyeringai melihat Jongin yang mulai memanjakan kejantanannya sendiri.

Melihat hal itu Jongin melepas celananya, melempar celananya ke sembarang tempat. Ia berjalan tergesa gesa mendekati Sehun sambil terus memaju mundurkan pijatan tangannya pada kejantanannya.

Plakkkk

" Aaahhh..." desah Sehun merasakan booty nya ditepuk kencang oleh Jongin.

Jongin meremas bongkahan pantat Sehun yg begitu menggairahkan dimatanya. Warna kemerahan mulai terlihat di kedua pipi pantat Sehun. Sehun tetap menggoyangkan pinggulnya, memundurkan sedikit agar booty menempel sempurna di kejantanan Jongin yang sudah menegang sepenuhnya, menggesekkan kejantanan Jongin dibelahan pantatnya.

Jongin berdiri diam memperhatikan Sehun yg menaik turunkan belahan pantatnya menggoda kejantanannya yang semakin menegang. Jongin memejamkan matanya, kedua tangannya mengelus punggung mulus Sehun. Sesekali menepuk pipi pantat Sehun.

" terangsang, sayang? " lirih Sehun.

Tanpa aba aba, Jongin mencengkeram kedua pantat Sehun lalu melebarkannya. Ia melesakkan kejantanannya dengan kasar kedalam hole Sehun. Jongin tidak perduli kalau ia belum mempenetrasi hole Sehun, sesekali ia ingin bertindak kasar.

" Aahhhh... Nnnhh... " desah Sehun merasakan kejantanan Jongin melesak kedalam holenya.

Jongin menyeringai saat menyadari ternyata Sehun sudah mempersiapkan holenya. " kau mulai nakal, Hun. Apa sebelum menggodaku kau memanjakan holemu lebih dulu, eemm? "

Belum sempat Sehun menjawab, Jongin kembali melesakkan kejantanannya dengan kasar membuat tubuh Sehun tersentak ke depan.

Jongin mencengkeram pinggul Sehun, meninggalkan bercak merah. Ia menggerakkan pinggul Sehun berlawanan arah dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Dan dipertemukan dalam rasa nikmat yg menjalar diseluruh tubuh mereka berdua.

Jongin menarik tubuh Sehun agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. Lengan Sehun melingkar dileher Jongin. Ia menyandarkan seluruh tubuhnya, sengaja menumpukan berat tubuhnya pada Jongin dengan wajah menggoda. Holenya ia ketatkan, menjepit kejantanan besar Jongin.

Tiba tiba Jongin menunduk lalu mengangkat tubuh Sehun, membuat kedua kaki Sehun bertumpu di kedua lengan Jongin.

Jongin berjalan ke sofa tanpa melepaskan tautan tubuh mereka. Sambil berjalan ia menghunjamkan kejantanannya menumbuk prostat Sehun.

" ooohhhh.. Jjonggiinhh... "

Jongin menghempaskan pantatnya disofa, membuat Sehun terduduk dipangkuannya. Sehun memutar tubuhnya dengan perlahan tanpa mengeluarkan kejantanan Jongin sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya, dan mulai mengecup seluruh wajah Jongin sebelum melumat bibir kissable Kekasih tan seksinya itu.

Sehun menaikkan pinggulnya perlahan lalu turun dengan menghentak keras. Desahan keluar dari mulut Jongin.

Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan leher Jongin, menjilat jakun Jongin. Jilat kecup gigit, jilat kecup gigit. Sehun melakukan itu sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan cepat.

" Hun... " Napas Jongin menggelitik kulit Sehun.

Sehun mencengkeram kedua bahu bidang Jongin, gerakan mereka semakin intens.

" Sehun.. __Fuck. You'__ _ _re amazing at this__. "

Cengkeraman tangan Jongin dipinggul Sehun semakin mengencang. Kepalanya menengadah, bibir bawahnya ia gigit kencang.

Merasa klimaks Jongin semakin dekat, Sehun semakin semangat menggerakkan pinggulnya, ia mengentatkan dinding rektumnya membuat kejantanan Jongin masuk semakin dalam menghunjam prostatnya.

Pinggul Jongin terangkat, menghunjam lebih dalam saat klimaks menghantamnya. Tubuhnya bergetar merasakan spermanya keluar memenuhi hole Sehun.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Sehun menyusul Jongin mendapatkan klimaks. " Aaahhhh.. Jongiiinnhhh.. Nnnnhhh.. " ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Jongin. Spermanya mengotori perut mereka berdua.

Setelah bisa menguasai diri, Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun yang bergetar.

" Hun, ini benar benar menakjubkan. "

" Hmmm... " Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

" Tapi bagaimana bisa tiba tiba kamu ada diJepang? " Tanya Jongin. " Apa kamu sedang tidak ada jadwal jadi bisa menyusul ke Jepang? "

Sehun menjauhkan tubuhnya. " Kenapa? Nini tidak suka? Nini lebih memilih bintang porno itu? "

Jongin gemas melihat kekasih manisnya, ia mengecup sekilas sebelum menjawab. " Eeii, tentu saja aku lebih senang kekasih manisku ini mau ke Jepang menemuiku. Apa lagi disuguhkan goyangan Sebooty seperti tadi. "

Sehun menunduk malu. Eughh, ini karena dia benar benar merindukan kekasih tan nya ini. Selama beberapa bulan ini mereka tidak bisa sering bertemu karena kesibukan Jongin yang sedang syuting drama. Ia sangat senang saat mendengar syuting drama Jongin sudah selesai tapi kesenangannya hanya bersifat sementara, ia kembali muram saat mendengar Jongin akan kembali sibuk syuting, dan membuatnya semakin suram mendengar Jongin yang syuting di Jepang.

Ia sudah bisa cukup bersabar selama sebulan ini hanya bisa melihat dan mendengar suara kekasihnya lewat video call. Tapi setelah melihat artikel yang jadi lawan main Jongin adalah seorang mantan bintang porno, ia mulai resah. Ya, ia memang mempercayai Jongin tapi ia tidak percaya dengan wanita itu. Mungkin saja, wanita itu akan menggoda Jongin. Jadi, tanpa pikir panjang dan tanpa memberitahu siapa siapa, Sehun langsung pergi ke Jepang.

Sehun semakin menunduk malu, mengingat kelakuan binalnya tadi. Ia hanya bermaksud ingin memberi kejutan pada Jongin, tapi setelah melihat nafsu dimata Jongin, ia menjadi semakin bersemangat dan membuatnya lupa diri.

Jongin menyentuh dagu Sehun, lalu mengangkat wajah Sehun. " Nah kenapa Hunhun tiba tiba jadi malu. " ia mengecup kening Sehun dengan lembut.

Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya, mempertemukan kembali bibir mereka dalam ciuman panas.

" Jongin, jadwalmu hari in... "

Hyun Kyun membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati Jongin dan Sehun dalam keadaan telanjang.

Sehun dan Jongin langsung melepas ciuman mereka. " Err, hyung.. "

Hyun Kyun menatap tajam Sehun. " Kenapa Sehun bisa ada disini, eem? "

Sehun menatap Hyun dengan polos. " Tentu saja, aku naik pesawat kesini, hyung. "

Pfffttt

Jongin berusaha menahan tawanya sedangkan Hyun Kyun berusaha menahan amarahnya. Hyun memejamkan mata sambil menarik napas dalam dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan keras. Setelah merasa tenang Hyun membuka matanya. " Jongin, aku akan beri waktu padamu lima belas menit untuk bersiap siap. Dan satu lagi, tutupi tubuh kalian. "

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Hyun mulai berjalan menjauh. Belum beberapa langkah, Hyun menghentikan langkahnya karena mendengar Sehun yang memanggilnya.

" Hyung, boleh aku ikut Jongin? "

Hyun kembali menghembuskan napas. " Terserah. " ia lalu kembali melangkah menjauh.

Setelah Hyun tak terlihat lagi, Jongin mulai tertawa keras. " Hun, astaga. "

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan bingung. " Huh? "

Jongin menghapus air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa. Ia lalu mengecup bibir Sehun. " Hun, kita diberi waktu lima belas menit. Boleh Nini minta ronde kedua? "

Sebelum Sehun sempat menjawab, Jongin sudah kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya menghunjam hole ketat Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Hehehe maaf ini ff sebenarnya gaje beud yee..  
Encehnya pun gak hot lagi, maaf lama gak bikin ff enceh jd berasa kayak pemula lagi.

Eughh, ada yang lihat Ongen masangin cincin kejari manis Hunhun ? Kkyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa akhirnya mereka go publik juga hihihihi

Oh ya FF ini udah pernah di share di grup tapi aku tambahin dikit pas di post disini.

SALAM DAMAI DAN CINTA KAIHUN SHIPPER

SELAMAT HARI KEMERDEKAAN YANG KE 72 TAHUN INDONESIAKU


End file.
